


Festive Spirit

by nerdy_bookworm_1998



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky is a Grinch, Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Reader loves Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 10:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21492841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdy_bookworm_1998/pseuds/nerdy_bookworm_1998
Summary: The reader loves Christmas and Bucky is a bit of a Grinch
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Festive Spirit

Garlands of tinsel and fairy lights decorate the walls, in the corner of the room a Christmas tree stands decorated with baubles, lights, and tinsel while brightly colored packages rest on the tree skirt underneath while carols play softly from the speakers on the bookshelf and the scent of vanilla, cinnamon, nutmeg, and pine gently wafts from the snowman-shaped diffuser on the wall.

It's 5 pm on a Friday in early November and y/n is still in her office at the tower working to submit the last of her reports for the week when her door is swung open to reveal her boyfriend, Bucky, in tight black jeans, boots, and a forest-green henley.

"Hey babe, are you ready for fam- what the hell is going on in here?!" Bucky exclaims as he takes in all the decorations adorning his girlfriend's usually tidy office.

Y/N looks around her, trying to find what would elicit such a reaction from her normally easy-going boyfriend. "What's wrong, babe?" she asks, unable to find the source of the sour look adorning Bucky's handsome face.

"What's wrong?! It looks like Santa's Workshop threw up in here! It's not even Thanksgiving yet and your office already looks like the North Pole!" He gestures wildly around them, breathing heavily.

She can no longer contain her giggles as she stands and walks closer to wrap her arms loosely around his waist, his hands automatically coming to rest on her hips. "Hey, think of it this way, I haven't started wearing my holiday sweaters and socks yet," she grins, crossing her fingers and feeling very thankful that her white skinny jeans and black knee-high boots hid her reindeer socks.

"Sweetheart, you know that I love you. But please, for the love of all that is good and holy in this world, promise me on Steve's reckless ass that you won't decorate our apartment for Christmas until at least the first of December. It's enough that your sweater collection has already started taking over the closet again," Bucky pleads with wide eyes and pouty lips, an expression she had lovingly dubbed his puppy-eyed look.

"I promise on Steve's reckless ass that I won't decorate our apartment until the first of December," Y/N giggles, reaching up on tip-toe to peck Bucky's lips. "Now, we have a family movie night to get to, it is my night to choose after all and I already told everyone we're watching The Polar Express," she grins, slipping from his grip to switch off the computer and lights before dragging him from her office and down the hall, ignoring her boyfriend's good-natured groans.

Later that evening, after retiring to their room, Bucky lays in bed, dressed in only his black boxer shorts and waiting for Y/N to finish her nightly routine in the bathroom. He has almost started falling asleep when the door opens. He opens his eyes to see her leaning against the doorway in matching black pajama pants and shirt printed with festive candy canes and a large grin on her face.

"What do you think?" she asks, doing a slow twirl, also showing off her reindeer slippers before diving into bed and snuggling into his side.

Bucky gives her a fond smile. "I think," he pauses to give her lips a quick peck, "that you're very lucky I love you and your incessant love of Christmas, even if it feels like it comes around earlier every year," he kisses her again, soft and slow this time, before reaching over to switch off the bedside lamp and holding her close under the covers.

It's silent for a while, except for the sounds of the city far below. Y/N is almost completely asleep when she hears Bucky whisper, "You're getting me a matching set that I'll pretend to hate but secretly love, right?"

She gives a soft, sleepy laugh, "I'll go order them online tomorrow. Night Bucky-bear, I love you"

"Night my snow angel, I love you," he whispers, kissing the top of her head before drifting off into a peaceful slumber.


End file.
